


Bruce and Tony's First Time Together

by GoringWriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Banner, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Boyfriends, Smut, Teasing, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony have just started dating and they decide to see how far Bruce can go without Hulking out. Turns out all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce and Tony's First Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut. Enjoy!

**Bruce's POV**

Tony places me onto his bed before climbing on top of me. He slides over me, slowly, sensuously, making sure every part of us touch. I gasp and he begins sucking at my lower lip and I let out a whimper that makes him chuckle.

"What's the matter Doctor? Is this too much for you?" He asks but the sucking slows slightly enough that it no longer overwhelms me.

"Yes. Tony we have to be careful. One wrong move and the other guy might make an appearance," I say.

"Are you sure? I mean how do you feel right now?" Tony asks. I calm my breathing and focus on my mind. There's no anger there, I feel something I've never felt before, I can't even feel the other guy in there at all.

"Good," I whisper.

"What about if I do this?" He says then kisses me on the lips, then pulls back.

"Still good," I say and I can feel his lips trail down my neck to kiss me on my pulse.

"And now?" 

"Still go...ugh!" I grunt as he pinches one of my nipples with his fingers. Tony smiles and begins undoing the buttons on my shirt and slipping his hand under the fabric to caress my stomach before leaning down to kiss and suckle it.

"And now?" He asks slightly mumbled by my skin, but the way his breath feels is amazing. I focus slightly and realize that the Other guy is nowhere to be felt. I'll have to run some tests after this, but right now Tony is nipping at the skin and it's very distracting. I'm getting harder with every lap of his tongue and it's getting uncomfortable. But when Tony's mouth stops on the waist band of my pants, I'm panting now, but there's still no sign of the other guy. 

"Let's give you some room to breathe Banner," Tony says and reaches to undo my pants and I make a small noise of pleasure mixed with nerves mixed with something else, but I'm unsure of what. I arch my back so that Tony can pull my pants off leaving my tented boxers where they are. He looks down at my erection and I yelp when he begins palming me through my boxers.

Tony's touch is like nothing I've ever felt before. He knows exactly whet to touch when and soon I a quivering bundle of nerves crying out for more. Tony is smiling down at me before he finally removes my boxers. He stares at it for a moment before giving me a wicked smile.

"Tony wh... ohhhhhhhhhhh," I say when he licks a path from base to head of my throbbing length. He must have liked my reaction because he does it again, and again. Then with a wink he pulls me into his mouth in one go. Swallowing me whole and I yell out. He works his tongue into the slit at the head and I'm now beyond words. I can only mutter incoherent babble. I reach up to tangle my fingers in his hair and grind into his mouth. Tony moans and I feel the vibration on me. He starts to bob his head and hollow his cheeks.

Then I feel it, a warmth pooling in my abdomen and coiling around me.

"Gahh! Tony I'm going to come!" I say bolting up on the bed and Tony pulls back a little as I empty into his mouth. He looks up at me before swallowing and I watch as his throat works through the action.

"That was amazing," I say falling back on the bed.

"We're not done yet," Tony says pulling off his pants and shirt. I notice the lack of one article of clothing as I smile in the blue glow of his reactor. 

"You went commando?" I ask.

"Had to be prepared. Condom or no?" He asks and I gape at him.

"Umm, is this a good idea?" I ask.

"I don't know is it?" He asks kissing me on the lips. I can taste myself on his lips and there's something vaguely erotic about it. I rut against him with my soft cock.

"That's what I thought," he says laughing and gently rolls me over onto my stomach and and I get up onto my knees, my ass up in the air.

"I love this angle, very much. Now just hold still Bruce I have to prep you," Tony says rifling through the nightstand before coming up with a bottle of lube. I can hear him pour some onto his fingers and he caresses my cleft. I gasp as he circles my entrance.

"Don't tease me," I beg and he chuckles and pushes in, making me gasp. He goes slow, giving me time to relax. Then his finger fills me up and rubs against my prostate and I whimper.

"Hmmm what's this? It feels like an organ. I was always bad at biology. Bruce what's this organ called?" He asks massaging it. I howl in pleasure and Tony chuckles, but he keeps rubbing it.

"Come on Bruce what is this? If you don't know I'll just have to continue my examination," he says punctuating his statement with another massage.

"It's the prostate, please stop teasing me," I whimper, but I kind of don't. I love how he's having me see stars. Tony must sense this because he doesn't stop.

"Oh isn't that a sensitive part of a man?" He asks adding a second finger and they both press into the gland, all I can do is nod my head.

"Hmmm. No wonder you're reacting like this, but I kind of like the way it feels. Maybe I'll just do this all night. Would you like that Bruce?" He asks and I whine a little and he adds another finger. All three push in and I let out a sharp breathe. He finally pulls them out with an obscene pop and I whimper at the loss.

"Condom or no?" Tony asks and I nod, and hear the foil crinkle. Then I hear him slick himself up and line himself up. Before I can think he pushes in and I yell. He goes in slowly and I sigh. Then he begins moving in earnest and I yell some more.

I hear Tony yell as he comes into the condom. I breathe out and hear the snap as it's thrown away. Tony slides up to me and holds me against him. I fall asleep cradled in his arms, safe, and for the first time since the accident, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a book of Science Boyfriends oneshots that is a companion to a story I'm writing on Wattpad. The oneshots can be found here https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/56112059-caught-in-a-lab-romance  
> and the main story here   
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/53901437-avengers-chatroom-misadventures


End file.
